Theme Song
by FrankandJoe3
Summary: Wally tries to find a theme song for the Boy Wonder.


**I seriously hate fanfiction right now. The site is jacked up and I can't review stories, I can't IM people and I can't log on! I'm not even sure how I got this up! Are you guys having the same problem? So yeah, this is just one-shot I made out of boredom because the story I want to update, no one has reviewed yet ): Oh well. So yeah, got this idea because I tried thinking of a theme song for me and a guy I really like… He doesn't like anyone else and he said he liked me, so I'm trying to figure out what to do **_**I think I may be falling for you… **_

**Theme Songs**

"Come on, you have to have one!" Wally insisted, playfully tugging Robin's cape to get him to slow down.

Robin wrenched his cape from his best friend's grip.

"I don't," he said, adjusting his mask gently over his blue eyes.

"Batman does and you're Batman's sidekick, so you have to, by like, default!" Wally argued.

Robin shook his head, brushing past Megan and Superboy who were arguing gently about something unknown to him.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

Wally sped up and slung an arm around his best friend's shoulder, ducking down so they were close to the same height. Robin glanced down at the arm on his shoulder and briefly contemplated what to do with it. He decided to brush it off and speed up.

"We had a talk about this Wally," Robin told the red head.

Wally sped up and replaced his hand on his friend's shoulder.

"About why you don't have a theme song? No, we didn't," Wally claimed, grinning ear to ear.

Robin's eyes narrowed and he sighed, elbowing Wally hard in the stomach. Wally winced and hunched over, clutching his stomach.

"Dude! Really?" he cried, frowning as he got back to his feet, deciding whether or not to tackle Robin for doing that.

He decided not to and instead just caught up with his best friend. This time he kept his arm at his side.

"I meant about my personal space. Batman said I was supposed to ninja roundhouse you in the face next time you didn't obey the-," Robin began.

Wally tackled him, clapping his hands over the boy's lips. He got a strange stare from Artemis and Superboy, but they didn't comment.

"Please don't bring up the restraining order. I don't even know why Batman filed that if he knows that we're basically living together here," Wally whispered soft enough for not even Superboy to hear.

Robin smiled. "You know why Batman filed it. You tried to totally whelm me on a new level in the pool! No one asked you to hold me at fist point at such an awkward angle! Batman's convinced I'm gay thanks to you."

Wally laughed softly, wrapping a temporary arm around Robin.

"You know you'd love it if you were," he whispered, right before he got shoved back.

"Give me my space or I will ninja roundhouse you!" Robin threatened, dropping to a playful fighting stance.

Wally rubbed his arm, but he didn't mind.

"Totally worth it… so, what should your theme song be?"

Robin sighed, making his way toward the work out room they had in the back, a place he went to often to think.

"Please drop the subject. I don't want a theme song," he told the red head, ignoring the pout he was being given.

"Come on Rob! Batman has one!"

Robin rolled his eyes.

"Batman doesn't have a theme song," Robin argued.

Wally nodded furiously, his red hair shaking with him.

"Yeah! He has that whole 'Na, Na, Na, BATMAN!' thing, you know?"

Robin raised an eyebrow. "Na… na…? Oh, that! That's not a theme song! That's what one fan screamed before he feinted when he saw Batman."

Wally raised an eyebrow. "Then what's with the Na part? Was he singing Rihanna's S&M or something?"

"Great song, but sorry. No, I don't know what he was doing; he just screamed Na a lot and then collapsed, before screaming Batman in a high pitched voice. I was like, ten."

Wally laughed. "That's pretty cool. But still, it's his theme song. You need one too."

Robin pushed open the wooden door in front of him and held it open for the speedster.

"What's yours?" he challenged.

"Fast cars and freedom by Rascal Flatts," Wally replied, grinning eagerly.

Robin raised an eyebrow. "That's about loving a blue eyed girl."

Wally froze. "Yeah, uh, so?"

"Miss Martian's got amber like eyes. Artemis has green eyes," Robin pointed out.

Wally hit his shoulder.

"Artemis has blue eyes, just like you," he corrected.

Robin's eyes widened, his eyebrows rising.

"How did you-?" he began.

Wally grinned.

"Remember: 'whelmed you on a new level' in the pool? You weren't wearing goggles."

Robin blushed at the memory. Then something occurred to him.

"Does that mean you like Artemis?"

Wally blushed this time, pushing Robin towards the weights in the corner of the room.

"Shut up! It's just my song because it has the word fast in it!" he claimed.

Robin grinned. "Jason Aldean has a song called fast."

Wally's eyes narrowed. "You know what-… let's find you a theme song!"

Robin shook his head, heading for the locker room.

"After I change."

Wally followed him.

"Come on! Something about hiding your eyes and being all shy…"

Robin reached for the door handle to the locker room.

"I'm not shy."

Wally's hand pressed against the door, trapping Robin against the wood.

"Prove it," he teased, his voice low, his eyes meeting Robin's masked one.

A ninja foot leapt up and knocked Wally's feet out from beneath him, sending him sprawling to the floor. Wally let out a cry of surprise as he hit the carpet that was seconds ago beneath his feet.

"Next time you get that close, I will ninja roundhouse you without thinking about it," Robin vowed.

Wally closed his eyes and just lay there on the floor.

"Great… something else to look forward to…" he frowned, rubbing his head.

Robin hid a small smile as he darted into the locker room, letting the door fall closed behind him. Wally fought to think of a song that would fit Robin. He knew a lot of songs, but he knew so little about Robin that he wasn't sure what would fit. A list began to form in his head.

_Well, Family Portrait by P!nk is about family troubles and Rob never brings up his family… it's possible. Behind these Hazel Eyes by Kelly Clarkson is possible because Rob always seems too desperate for affection from Batman, but he tries to hide it behind that damn mask of his… Gah, this is hard…_

Before he could think of a song, the locker room door opened and Robin popped out, dressed in his work out clothes.

"Robin, I've got a few songs in my head for you," Wally claimed from the floor.

Robin smiled as he looked down at his friend, his bangs dangling over his shades.

"I've got one for you: Blah, Blah, Blah by Ke$ha," Robin smiled, walking over towards the equipment.

Wally grinned. "That song's about Ke$ha wanting to bang a bunch of guys, but they're all too drunk or won't. Are you suggesting something Rob?"

Robin rolled his eyes.

"Fine, La, La, La by Auburn. That one's just how she's sick of this one guy who _won't stop bothering her!_" Robin announced.

Wally shrugged. "You love me."

Robin laughed dryly. "Sure… _love_… that's the exact word I was looking for."

Wally leapt to his feet and walked over to his friend. "Come on, I got me a song and Batman does too. We need to give you one."

Robin sighed in irritance.

"If I pick one, will you shut up about the subject?"

Wally nodded, his green eyes sparkling eagerly. Robin pursed his lips, deep in thought.

_Dang… what song fits me? Well, Family Portrait for sure… but uh… ooh, this is really hard…oh!_

"A Little Bit Stronger by Sara Evans," he decided.

Wally raised an eyebrow. "What's that about?"

Robin shrugged, picking up one of the colorful weights.

"Getting stronger as each day goes on."

Wally frowned. "Boring. I expected something about hiding your face or your family or something."

Robin shrugged. "Nah, too exciting."

Wally was about to playfully punch his shoulder, but he didn't want to be ninja roundhoused.

"Fine, I'll accept that I guess."

The two fell silent and Wally just watched Robin, intrigued by Robin's small and strange habits like how his lip would quiver ever so gently when he was concentrated and how his hair parted weird near the top of his head.

"So, does Artemis know that your theme song is based on you loving her?" Robin broke the long lasting silence, sick of feeling the red head's emerald eyes on him.

Wally blushed. "I- um…"

"She does now," Artemis announced her entrance, heading back for the locker rooms.

Wally's blush grew and Robin's eyes widened in surprise. Artemis smiled smugly.

"Dude, I will kill you," Wally threatened, his face red.

Robin just smiled smugly.

**Man, I hate Artemis, yet this was kinda fun to write. Whoop! Oh yeah, great mood here! First time in forever! Team meeting tomorrow (:**

**-FrankandJoe3**


End file.
